


Hard Cash

by Kakuzu_Takigakure



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Bottom Kakuzu, Cock Rings, Fingering, Handcuffs, I love Bottom Kakuzu too much, Im so dirty, M/M, Seme!Hidan, Uke!Kakuzu, Vibrator, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuzu_Takigakure/pseuds/Kakuzu_Takigakure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Kakuzu love better than pretty much anything? Cold hard bucks. But Hidan makes him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Cash

Typically, in the small shared housing program, it was relatively quiet, only because one of the men counted money all day and the other sighed and rolled around in bed. But today, it was different. The Taki nin took a break from counting his money and laid back on the cheap couch, reading a newspaper. Even though he had read the same article over and over, he didn’t get up until he started to feel stiff. He set the paper down and picked himself off the couch. He waddled into the shared bedroom, where a certain albino laid in the bed, throwing darts at the ceiling. 

“Don’t do that.” Kakuzu scolded as he stripped himself of his jacket and belt that held up his baggy jeans. Hidan glanced over and didn’t listen as he flung another dart, particle of the ceiling falling away. 

“Watcha doing, old man?” He smartly replied as he ran out of darts and sat up. 

“Does it really matter to you?” Kakuzu mumbled under his breath as he picked up a dart from the floor. 

“Just tell me, you annoying bastard.” Hidan yawned. 

“Taking a shower if you need to know.” Kakuzu walked into the bathroom and started a shower. The door was left a crack and this peaked Hidan’s interest. Considering the fact that Kakuzu definitely wasn’t giving him the attention he’s been needing. Hidan has been prying for days and Kakuzu turned him down every time. Hidan knew that Kakuzu was only doing this to be a tease. Make Hidan wait a few days until he was desperate for Kakuzu. Craving for him, so Hidan would do anything that Kakuzu wanted him to do. Hidan smirked, taking this into consideration. Hidan slyly got up and snuck into the bathroom. Kakuzu stood over the tub, his shirt off and his hand under the water, testing the heat. Hidan snuck and ran his hands up the nin’s stitched back. Hidan pressed his body against Kakuzu as he swiped his hair out of the way. Hidan knew exactly how to get Kakuzu in the mood for him. Hidan pressed his pale lips against the stitching of the toned, muscular back. 

Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and rasped out. “Hidan, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, Kakuzu…” he breathed out against the man's spine in a seductive low tone. Kakuzu shuddered. 

“Hidan, I told you no…” Kakuzu tried to get his mind to focus. Hidan reached around and slid his hand across Kakuzu stiff abdomen with multiple dollar bills stuffed in his palm. Kakuzu bit his lip.

“Oh Kakuzu.” he said again. 

“A few dollar bills isn't enough to buy me.” Kakuzu said greedily. Hidan came around to face Kakuzu as he stuffed about 50 bucks in the rim of his pants. Hidan leaned over and kissed his chest and collarbone stitches this time, licking the thick seams. A groan left Kakuzu’s throat. 

“How about now?” The albino asked. Kakuzu picked up Hidan instantly as he turned off the water. He carried Hidan to the bed and threw him onto it. Hidan smirked and pulled Kakuzu into a kiss as the stitched man climbed onto the bed. Kakuzu kissed back, his hand firmly on the back of Hidan's neck. 

“Kakuzu…” The jashinist mumbled against the man's lips. He kissed him deeper, his tongue teasingly pressing against those tanned lips. It was right when Kakuzu went to go strangle the smaller man's hips, that Hidan quickly flipped them over so he sat on top of his hips. Kakuzu looked shocked and turned on now, which he was, he has to admit. He loved the way Hidan's hot skin felt against his own. And he definitely loved the fact that he could feel Hidan’s stiff thighs and plush ass pin him down against the mattress. But he didn't let that on. The stiff in his pants probably gave it away already. 

“Hidan…” he groaned. “Just let me fuck you already.” Hidan let a sexy teasing smirk play against his lips as he wagged his finger in Kakuzu's face. How hard it was to resist the urge to just let Kakuzu fuck him was definitely worth how it felt to know that Kakuzu was desperate for the jashinist. 

Hidan leaned into the banker's ear, his tongue sweeping across it slowly. “Kakuzu…” he groaned against the tan skin as his hips began to make a slight grinding motions against the heat in Kakuzu's pants. Just as Kakuzu was about to grab those hips, Hidan moved away. Kakuzu looked sexually frustrated and glared at Hidan who still wore a goofy smirk. “Kakuzu, I want to ask a little favor.” The albino said, a yank of tease in his voice as he grinded against Kakuzu’s thigh. The hard-on in Hidan’s pants pressed against Kakuzu’s skin, making him growl. 

“What?” He said. Hidan pulled out a one hundred bucks and slowly brushed it against Kakuzu's nose. Kakuzu moaned slightly at the smell and feel of money against his stitched face. Kakuzu tried to take it, but Hidan teasingly held it above his head. Hidan leaned down so he could feel Kakuzu’s hot breath against his own lips. 

“I want to do you pinned down.” Hidan said seductively, his voice low and sending shivers down Kakuzu’s spine. 

“No!” Kakuzu said almost instantly. Hidan sat back up and grabbed something off the nightstand. In one hand, he dangled the large wage, in the other, he let the metal handcuffs jingle out a little clinking toon. 

Kakuzu stared hungrily at the money, drool practically rolling out the corner of his lips. “C’mon, Kazu, pleaseee…” Hidan teasingly let Kakuzu run his fingers over the dollar bill. Kakuzu looked stuck and desperate. It was only until Hidan was about to put the money back in his pocket that Kakuzu groaned out a “fine.” Hidan grinned from ear to ear as he quickly cuffed Kakuzu to the bed before the mister could change his mind. Then he laid the money on Kakuzu’s night stand. 

“Just make it quick.” Kakuzu said, looking away with a deep exhale. Hidan nearly hopped with joy as he pulled Kakuzu into a rough wet kiss. Although Kakuzu was cuffed under Hidan, he managed to take the dominance in the kiss, causing Hidan to murmur against Kakuzu’s lips. Hidan slightly cursed himself, moving away. He smirked darkly. 

“Soon it's going to be you pleading and begging under me.” Hidan pressed his hips against Kakuzu’s throbbing shaft in his pants, teasing him as he rolled his member against the other's. Kakuzu felt the friction and bit his lip. Hidan frowned lightly. 

“You aren't going to make this easy are you Kakuzu?” The albino asked lowly. 

“Like hell I'm going to let anyone hear me moan.” Kakuzu said stubbornly.  
“Hmm, fine then.” Hidan shuffled off the miser’s pants, the outline of Kakuzu's thick dick visible through the tight gray boxers. Hidan gently trailed his finger down the thick popping out vein, causing a small whimper come from Kakuzu's mouth. “That's it, I wanna hear those slutty noises, ‘Kuzu.” Kakuzu threw his head to the side, his dark brown hair falling in his red face. The albino shuffled off the boxers and leaned in to lick the salty pre-cum from his throbbing slit. Kakuzu tugged harshly as the chains again, wanting to grab that gray hair and fuck his perfect mouth. Hidan grinned and didn't grant anymore attention to his cock, trailing his tongue a little lower to brush against Kakuzu’s tight tan hole. The banker twitched, a huff of hot air escaping his lips. Hidan smirked at this, barely pressing his warm tongue against, around and pass the muscle ever-so-slightly. Kakuzu pressed his hips against his mouth, wanting more. Again, the sadistic albino moved away and looked at the Kakuzu's face, his parted lips and needy body. 

“Ah fuck, Kakuzu. I'm really trying to be patient here.” 

“Fuck me already.” He growled weakly, pushing his hips up in the air, hoping for any kind of friction. 

“Oh no, Kazu, I want to work you so hard. I want you to feel me when you try to walk tomorrow.” Hidan smirked. Kakuzu simply half gasped. “Now you are going to show me how much you want it.” Hidan held a tiny key for the cuff. “Once I unlock your hand, you're going to touch yourself for me. Make sure you really get that virgin hole ready.” he said deeply, his voice muffling out those dirty words. 

Kakuzu gave Hidan a filthy glare, smothered with lust, hate, want, and impatience. Nonetheless, as the cool metal let go of one of his hands, he raised his legs up and he pushed his thick finger automatically in his tight entrance. He whimpered, hating the feeling already. His eyebrows knitted together and he shifted uncomfortably. Hidan leaned in, his summery voice ringing against the miser’s skin. “Easy, we have all the time in the world. Imma make sure you feel fucking amazing.” Kakuzu tossed his head to the side as he gently began to feel around his hole. He still hated the feeling, but he knew that was only because it was so new to him. 

The jashinist started to dig around in the nightstand, pulling out two little rings, one black and bulky, the other thin and silver. Hidan pressed his lips against the back of Kakuzu's thighs, taking the extra sensitive stitch in his mouth, making Kakuzu pull out his finger and push two in with a deep groan. Hidan smirked as he slowly slid the black ring on Kakuzu's very neglected cock. Kakuzu half moan quietly. 

“Wh-what is th-” his voice snagged harshly in his throat as Hidan turned it on, vibrations travelling all throughout his hard member. He threw his head back and finally gave Hidan a full moan, his fingers working quicker. Hidan cussed under his breath, loving the sound of his lover’s moans. Hidan stroked and grabbed Kakuzu's thick stitched thighs, spreading them more to suck the stitches on the inside of them. Kakuzu bucked his hips forward, moaning as he slowly felt the build up in his stomach, pleasure making him light-headed. “Oh, Hidan…” he breathed out. “I'm close. I'm so close.” He panted as he could feel his orgasm growing closer. He hoped to find that spot that would throw him over the edge and come, but before he could, the vibrations stopped suddenly and his fingers were tugged out of his entrance. His wrist was pinned over his head, cuffed to the bed again. Kakuzu groaned loudly, his hips pressing against Hidan’s as they were straddled. 

“You thought I’d let you off the easy?” Hidan smirked. 

“But I was so close.” He moaned quietly. Hidan’s smirk grew as he grinded up against Kakuzu’s shaft. Kakuzu thrusted his hips upward again. 

“That’s the fun part.” He chuckled darkly, grabbing his hips and forcing them down as he pushed into Kakuzu, burying himself deep down into his hot tight walls. Kakuzu threw his head back and pulled at the cuffs, once again, the burning sensation sending shivers down his spine. 

“I-I’m not going to last long…” He moaned again, his deep voice pitiful and extremely arousing. Hidan loved the way he sounded under him. 

“Oh, don’t speak too soon.” Kakuzu gasped loudly as he felt the cold metal ring around his thick cock.

“Wh-what the fuck was that?” He said, sounding panicked. 

“You’re going to come when I tell you that you can.” Hidan leaned in and took a perked nipple in his mouth, sucking loudly. Kakuzu moaned out loudly, trying to push his hips against Hidan’s, wanting to feel some kind of friction. Hidan loved the way his chest rumbled against his mouth. Hidan’s tongue drifted off to a set of thick stitches on Kakuzu’s pecs, sucking deep bruises on his skin. He pulled out all the way and slammed back into Kakuzu. Kakuzu gasped out, already feeling the build up of his orgasm again. Hidan smirked and did it again, until he couldn’t hold himself back. He started to slammed in and out of him at a steady pace. Although it was hard to control himself when Kakuzu was full out moaning and crying out breaths of pleasure. 

“Hidan!” He gasped out. Hidan figured, since he started to feel his orgasm himself, to really drive the miser over the edge. He switched his angle and slammed head on to his sweet spot. “Hidan!” he cried, throwing his head back and his eyes open wide to start at the ceiling. 

“Uhhn, that's it Kakuzu, let everyone hear you.” Moans, pants and cries spewed from Kakuzu's mouth but at that point he could care less. The thick, breath-swallowing pressure in his groin and cock was far too much to process and his body was going numb with pleasure. At this point, he could barely process out Hidan's name. He was in pure ecstasy. Hidan panted and bowed his head as he came deep inside Kakuzu. 

“Unnng!” Kakuzu's breath quicken and sweat dipped into his collarbone. He pushed his hips again, his cock achingly throbbing. “Hidan!” he breathed, as Hidan slowly pulled out of him. Kakuzu looked at him, his chest heaving with his erotic breathes and his eyes slightly wet. Hidan smirked and watched as those pretty eyes close up as he trailed his abused swollen entrance. Hidan used his cummy mess to easy slid his finger in and search for that spot to drive him over the edge. As he massaged around, he knew he found it as the bigger one’s back arched up and he moaned out. Hidan smirked and used the pad of his finger to massage the abused spot in circles. Kakuzu breath quickened again and his cock twitched as he feel the pressure of an orgasm. He cried and desperately moaned, his body starting to shake. 

“H-hid…” he tried to pant out but moaned loudly as Hidan pressed the spot just to hear him moan again. He was right on the edge. His head was spinning and his whole body begged for release. The overflowing of pleasure numbed his body and caused his hearts to race. 

“Shit, Kakuzu.” Hidan groaned. “C’mon, baby, louder.” Hidan said huskily as he pressed another finger inside of him, both of them pressing his sweet spot. Kakuzu moaned loudly, loud enough for everyone else to hear. Hidan smirked as Kakuzu's erotic breath quickened as he tried to push up against his fingers more. 

“i-i… ple-... ahh..” he tried to form some kind of sentences but it was silenced by thick mewls of pleasure. 

“Moan my name baby.” Hidan leaned in and sucked deep bruises into Kakuzu's skin. 

“Ahhh… pl- Hidan!” he cried, throwing his head back with a small whimper. 

“That's right,” Hidan massaged the spot harder, making Kakuzu squirm, shake and whine.

With a rough gasp, he pulled at the handcuffs. “H-hidan! I-i can't!” 

“Tell me baby. Tell me how bad you want it.” 

“Hidan, please!” 

“Please what, hmm?” He hummed deeply. “Tell me and I'll let you.” 

“Hidan, i-i need to come! Please, I can't wait any longer! Please let me come!” Kakuzu's eyes locked with Hidan's. A shudder crawled up the albino's spine as he heard Kakuzu's deep voice, begging and pleading to him. Hidan took out his fingers and slipped off the cock ring. Kakuzu came all over himself, his thighs, stomach, and hips. A thick, breath-taking wave of pleasure came over him. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body to trembled with the intensity of his orgasm. He stopped breathing for the slightest second, his jaw dropped. Every muscle in his body clenched tightly. The power of his orgasm and the sudden pleasure took Kakuzu a few seconds to come off his high. He finally caught his breath and closed his eyes weakly. Hidan grinned as he slowly took the cuffs off of Kakuzu's now red, dented wrists. Kakuzu still caught his breath in a whimper and as all the pleasure faded away, he felt really tired.

“That was fucking amazing Kakuzu. Fuck, you're so goddamn sexy.” Hidan crawled over and laid next to him. Kakuzu gently grunted as he weakly put his sweaty head on top of Hidan's shoulder. Hidan sighed happily and pressed his lips against the bruised skin against Kakuzu’s throat. Kakuzu tilted his head back to shoot a nasty glare at the smaller boy. 

“Aw, don't give me that look. You liked it.” Kakuzu didn't agree and just pressed his hot forehead against Hidan’s pale collarbone. Hidan grinned and muttered, “You're a natural bottom, Kazu.” 

Kakuzu heard the snide comment but drifted off into a restful sleep before he could cut the jashinist’s throat out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Kakuzu being so ooc, I dunno what I was thinking with this one XD


End file.
